This is my idea
by LuciaBlackTheWolfWitch
Summary: Regina and Emma have been destined to be married for as long as they could remember. Every Summer Prince Charming and Queen Snow would bring young Princess Emma to visit Queen Cora King Henry and their precious daughter Princesa Regina. (Songfic: This is my idea from The Swan Princess) SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

"Mother, Father do we have to go? What if I don't like princess Regina" young Emma complained as they rode over rough terrain in their royal carriage. David smiled at his daughter "Sweetie you have all summer to get to know the princess. You'll get along fine" he replied.

The carriage slowed to a halt in front of the castle gates and David climbed out helping out his wife Snow then picking up his daughter Emma. Emma was only 7 which of course was extremely young for a girl to be getting prepped for an arranged marriage but both the king and Queen of the White Kingdom and the Mills monarchy wanted the girls to grow to love one another.

On the other side of the kingdom gates princess Regina was being carried by her father towards the gates with her Mother walking silently next to them. "Now Regina when you see young Emma kiss her hand and be polite. We need her to fall in love with you so her parents wealth will ensure our kingdoms prosperity" Cora said with pride.

Henry whispered to his daughter "try to be friend her dear, at least if your friends your marriage will be easier" he said. The gates opened as Regina huffed. Both sets of parents walked toward each other "David, Snow how wonderful" Cora said with a smile.

"Cora, Henry our old friends this is our Emma" Snow said as David set their daughter on her feet. Emma swayed back and forth shyly. "And this is our Regina" Henry said setting down his daughter. She frowned to herself "Regina say Hello"Cora said.

"Emma introduce yourself" said Snow. Emma sighed and held out her hand "I'm Emma" the young blonde said. "Regina" the brunette replied quietly as she took the princess hand she glanced at her mother and the older woman nodded. She sighed and kissed the blondes hand then pulled back in disgust.

The adults began talking as the two girls glared at each other. "I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer! I'll be she can't do magic, bake or ride!" Regina thought.

"She looks conceited what a total bummer!" Emma thought. "If I get lucky I'll suddenly die" both girls thought.

"So happy you could come" Regina said. "So happy to be here" Emma replied. "How I'd like to run!" They thought "this is not my idea of fun" Emma said as Regina replied "This isn't my idea of fun" simultaneously.

Cora smiled "The children can go run around and play in the castle while us adults talk."

Later that night as the children slept the adults sat in the den "The children seem to get along quite nicely" Henry said. "We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks" said David. "My dear prince charming that's our point precisely" Cora replied. "It's such good parenting" Snow said "And politics. So happy we aggree" Cora said.

"I think we've got a deal" Snow and Charming replied. "Regina's quite a catch" Henry said. "This is my idea" Charming said "No this is my idea" Cora burst in "of a match" They finished together.

The two girls were forced to spend every waking moment together. Days were often spent with Emma chasing after Regina as the brunette would flee from the annoying blonde she would be forced to one day marry. The White family headed back to their kingdom until the next summer the girls would be forced to spend together.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince charming and Snow White had been waiting for almost 2 hours for their 12 year old princess daughter. They were once again spending the summer in the Mills kingdom so Emma and Regina could spend some time getting to know each other.

Prince charming groaned and looked up to see Emma's bedroom window open "God heavens child don't dawdle!"he shouted "We can't keep Gina waiting!"

Emma leaned out the window and glared down at her parents "I haven't packed or washed my hair and you both know I get sea sick!"

Back in the Mills kingdom young princess was sitting in her room when her Mother Cora burst into the room "They soon will be arriving" Regina's face twisted in disgust "Is that respect you're showing?" She glared.

Regina huffed "If you make me kiss her hand again I swear I'm gonna be sick!" She snapped.

Later on that evening the parents were sitting in the den around the fire each sipping a glass of wine "One day Regina will be her intended!" Prince Charming said

"Splendid!" Cora and Henry replied.


	3. Chapter 3

It was once again summer in the Mills kingdom and the two beloved princesses were once again forced to spend it together. The sun was high in the sky as the servants worked in the garden. The sound of rustling g bushes frightened a woman as Regina dashed through the bush with her young best friend Graham right behind her and Princess Emma a few feet behind.

Regina and Graham hid behind one of the castle walls on the east side to avoid the blonde. Regina was panting as she turned to Graham "We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her!" She whined as princess Emma found them and they began running once more.

"Hey guys wait up!" The blonde called after them.

"Quick put on some speed!" Graham said as they ran faster.

They out ran Emma and dashed into Regina's tree fort pulling up the ladder so Emma couldn't get in. "When picking teams-" "or friends" Graham interrupted "-I never choose her!" Regina said

"You'd think she'd take a hint and learn to read" Graham chuckled as they watched Emma below the tree fort.

Emma crossed her arms and pouted "This really isn't fair!"she shouted with the stamp of her foot.

"We really couldn't care!" Regina and Graham replied.

"Guys it's all or none!" Emma proclaimed as she threw a large rock that hit a loose board and the fort began to collapse around them. The three children dug their way out of the rubble that was Regina's beloved tree fort.

"This is not my idea" Emma began "This isn't my idea" Regina and Graham added.

"Of fun!" They each whined.


	4. Chapter 4

A new servant named Red was working in the Mills palace and was being introduced around by Regina's Nanny Granny Lucas "So what's the story with the the white kingdom and the princess?" She asked curiously.

Granny Lucas smiled "Long before they met Princesa and Princess were destined to be wedded" she began to explain when an old man named Marco walked up from the wood work shop not too far away.

"However any one can they only point on which they didn't disagree was that the very thought of summer time was well..."

"Dreaded." He and Granny Lucas said at the same time as the three adults watched the White Kingdoms King and Queen trying to pull Emma out of their carriage and watching King Henry and Queen Cora yelling at Regina to come down from the apple tree she was sitting in.

Later on Regina was with Graham after finally escaping Emma. Graham laughed as he saw Regina wearing the poof blue dress "What is that?" He asked.

Regina glared and began walking through the castle with him "She tried to talk me into playing dress up!" She whined and pointed to the blonde princess not too far away. The blonde was obviously flirting with a guard who wore too much eyeliner and leather "She always flirting with the castle guards!" She said exclaimed.

Later that evening while they were playing cards Graham leaned over and whispered to Regina "I think you really sort of like her. Fess up" he said as he nudged the brunette teen princess.

"I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards!" Regina hissed at him. Regina laid down her cards "Fours 7's and a 10" she said proudly.

"I think I've won again" Emma said as she laid down her cards.

"Every time she's one!" Both Regina and Graham complained.

"This is my idea" Emma began

"This isn't my idea" Regina and Graham corrected.

"Of fun" they all muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the last week of summer and Regina's parents had arranged a carriage for her and Emma to take Emma to the docks where they would say their goodbyes until next summer. The people of the village they were rising through had flocked to the streets to see the young beloved royals.

"We need a royal" one woman said as she watched Regina make faces at Emma behind her back as the blonde waves at villagers

"I'd love to be invited" another woman replied.

"At least we'll get a holiday to rest our plows and axes" a tall burly lumberjack looking man added.

"Some day these two will marry" and older woman said

"Two lands will be united" a young gentleman said.

As the carriage stopped and Princess Emma was getting out she gently smacked Regina in the back of the head for making faces behind her back the entire ride through the village.

The blonde boarded the ship that would take her and her family home while waving to the people of the Mills kingdom.

"And with some luck their marriage will result in lower taxes" the villagers all said happily.

A week later Cora got a letter from Prince Charming

"What if Emma doesn't go for the merger?" It read.

Cora dug out some paper, ink, and quilt and began to write back "Urge her!" She put the letter in an envelope and had it sent as quick as possible.


	6. Love Blooms

Emma was once again in the Mills kingdom for Summer. She was running to her room to hide from her Father and Mother who were once again trying to push her into the wedding merger.

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle Regina too was hiding from her royal pains in the ass - Oops, I meant parents. She slammed the door in her mother's face and leaned against it taking a breath.

"For as long as I remember. We've been told we'd someday wed. Every June until September." Her and Emma thought.

"All their pushing and annoying hints!" Emma murmured.

Regina huffed and helped Graham climb into her room "I've got bruises with their fingerprints!" She cried as she showed her best friend the bruises. Graham hugged her as she complained about being forced to marry Emma.

An hours time later Cora had her guards dismantle Regina's door and the older women pulled Regina with her towards her dressing room. After another 45 minutes Regina was dressed in a powder blue dress and heels. Her hair was down and framing her face, her make up light and natural looking.

Her Father was escorting (dragging) her to the ball room. Meanwhile Emma had also been forced out if her room and into a dress. She wore a beautiful red lace dress and heels, her long blonde hair was curled with some of it pinned back. Her make up was light as well except for the deep red painted across her lips.

Emma huffed and glared at her parents "I can do much better I am sure" she snapped as she was pushed into the ball room the door slammed behind her.

"She's so immature!" Regina cried as she too was thrown into the ball room. She stepped into the room but faltered as she saw Emma. Her mind blanked as she truly saw the beautiful blonde for what felt like the first time.

Emma had glared at the door and turned to walk further into the room when she saw Regina. 'She's beautiful' Emma thought to herself. They walked toward each other as if in a trance. Regina looked into Emma's eyes and the blonde smiled goofily at her.

"I see her smiling and my knees start buckling" she thought as she became unusually shy as she got closer to the blonde.

"I see her inside her and my doubts are gone" Emma thought to herself.

"She started out as such an ugly duckling" they both thought about the other when they were children

"And somehow suddenly became a Swan" Regina whispered to herself in awe.

"So happy to be here" Emma said softly as she gently took Regina's hand into her own.

"Till now I never knew..." Regina whispered as she cupped Emma's cheek tenderly.

"It is you I've been dreaming of" they whispered to each other softly.

"This is my idea" Emma said softly to Regina as they began to let in to eachother.

"This is my idea" Regina repeated just as quietly.

Snow, Charming, Cora, and Henry who had been peeking at the couple from a door on the other side of the room burst in happily "What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion!" The 4 said happily as the musicians walked into the room playing a gentle tune for the couple.

"This is my idea" Cora said

"This is my idea" Charming repeated

"Such a good idea" Snow said

"Such a good idea" Henry repeated

"What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion. This is exactly my idea of love" the 4 royals said along with the rest of the people in the ballroom.

"This is my idea" Regina whispered

"This is my idea" Emma repeated

"This is my idea..." they spoke together as they leaned in to eachother

"Of love" they whispered before their lips crashed together and they kissed passionately.

The people of the kingdom cheered as did their royal parents. All was right in the land and soon enough a royal wedding would ensure.

4 months later both kingdom's were prosperous, the Mills kingdom now having more money and the White kingdom having more crops and both kingdoms having two happily in love princesses.

The wedding had been a huge grand white wedding with both princesses wearing gorgeous white dresses, Emma with her long blonde hair down and Regina with hers pinned up. Villagers and peasants from both kingdoms had joined together to watch the two be joined in a happy union.

Yes, once again everything was right in the two kingdoms and the two princesses had finally found the true love's they had both been dreaming about their whole lives.

As they grew older and their parents passed Emma and Regina took over booth kingdoms and the peasants truly enjoyed being ruled by the beloved monarchs they had watched grow up. They raised four beautiful children, using magic to conceive the 2 boys and 2 girls named Henry now age 10, Rosalina now age 6, and the twins Talia and Micah now age 3. Emma and Regina had loved eachother more than any other two souls could. Stories were told about the love they held for one another and children wished to find love like there's. They truly had lived...

 _ **Happily Ever After**_


	7. Replying to rude reviewers

Hey there everyone thank you so much for sticking with this story it was really fun to write. However it has come to my attention that some of you aren't aware that the dialog for this story is from a song on the movie The Swan Princess. If you aren't aware of the song then please listen to it before writing reviews because I don't appreciate rude people. I've never claimed to be a strong writer, I wrote this just because I was bored and it was fun however the blatant rudeness from the last reviewer was ridiculous. And since they did it anonymously I have decided to address it here.

This is what they said: Losing IQ chapter 6 . Apr 13

This is my idea  
This is my idea  
This is my idea  
Of a complete waste of time! This was a horrible story. It almost could've been a tolerable/borderline decent storyline, until you repeated the same stupid phrase over and over again. Even though it doesn't really make sense, and it certainly doesn't flow.  
You failed to actually capture anyone's personality in this dreadful piece. So, kudos for writing such crap.

Now first things first you should always take it easy on new writers because if you leave bad reviews then you'll discourage people from becoming better therefore missing out on whatever amazing stories they could come up with. Second I'm sorry you weren't aware of the lyrics but that doesn't mean you have to be such a jerk and leave such a rude review.

So to the jerk who left this review let me say this. If the story was a waste of time then why did you continue reading. Not to mention the fact that it wasn't meant to capture anyone's personality it was just a short little story that became multiple chapters. It was never meant to be a major story it. I'm sorry you can't understand that. I'm writing this to you because of all my years of writing I've never gotten such a terrible review from such a pretentious jack ass but new experiences happen all the time. So thank you.


End file.
